youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheThing12/Dragon's Guild
Characters Southpaw- Dragon's Guild,Multi-Elemental,Human Maeve- Dragon's Guild,Ice,Human Eric Dovoth- Mercenary,Human Kara- Traitor,Wizard Dragonheart- Dragon's Guild(?),Death,Human(?) Leo Magnus- Dragon's Guild,Wizard,Fire Calypso- Dragon's Guild,Elf,Mixed Elementist Prologue The Dragon's Guild is a group of Gifted peple who can make bonds with Dragons and use the Dragon Element of their Dragon and train hard in a Guild Hall.If you master an Element you can learn the rest of the Elements and go on the Sacred journey to becoming a Dragon Master.You can also just become a Master of that one Element and become a Dragon Guard or Teacher (Most people do this).Our Story takes place with the esteemed Southpaw who is about to take his test before going on the Sacred Journey! Chapter 1: Final Exams A fireball came at me.I could only think of one thing to do. "Air!blow away the fire!" A Dragon swooped down and used his Air breathing abilities to knock out the Fireball.But those were the least of my problems.I still had all 4 Exam teachers attacking me from all sides.If I didn't think fast I would end up failing for sure.I didn't want to do it but I had no choice... "Death!" Death is the 6th Element.Hard to learn but completely satisfying.A bunch of Skeletons came up and helped me fight.This isn't forbidden thankfully but it isn't looked brightly upon.I stood there for a few seconds as each skeleton fell and the Exam teachers looked madder than ever.One thing left to do.Go all out. "Air" Dodged an attack. "Fire!" A bunch of fireballs came out.My Dragon assisted me on this one. "Ice!" an ice wall goes around me and splits into millions of little spikes. "And for my finally!THUNDER!" A small storm came around me and lightning just flew everywhere. The Exam teachers were lying on the floor around me.I didn't take it to far I know that because they were still breathing.My Dragon landed on my Arm.Believe it or not he is the size of your average dog.He won't hit adulthood for another year.I just happen to be graduating early this year as a Mixed Elementist.All I had to do is pass the test to go on my Sacred Journey. "Alright you pass,Just go." said my Thunder Teacher "Get out of here and make a name for yourself Southpaw!" that was my Fire Teacher.I've known him the longest so he's a good friend to me. "I will sir!Don't worry I'll be a Master before you know it!" "Ok Southpaw.I think Maeve wanted to talk to you after your test." "Understood" Maeve is a friend I met at the Guild hall.We came at the same week both 12 at the time.The only difference is she wants to be a Master Ice and I'm heading for Dragon Master.I wonder what she would want to tell me.I made my way up to the Ice Dorms and knocked on her door.Of course though her roomate Emma answers. Emma:"What is it?Oh it's Southpaw.Maeve isn't here right now go bother someone else." Me:"Fine but do you know where she went?" Emma:"I think the park.Now if you dont mind I have makeup to do" Me:"You should be more worried about the war" Emma:Hmph! She shut the door on me.She is pretty rude and quite Selfish but she is a little problem compared to the war.Anyways I guess I should be heading down to the park.So I walked out of the Ice Dorm and went out to the Park.My Dragon met me there.I didn't give much detail about him did I?Ok he is a White Scaled Dragon with Mixed Element skills like me.His name is Aura.Named so by the Bluish light that glows around him sometimes.I kept wlaking around the park and looked at the Black Dragon Tattoo on my Left Hand.This is a sign of Dragon's Guild Membership.You get it tattooed on your Dominant hand when you join around 11-14.I saw Maeve sitting by a tree and ran over to her. Me:"You wanted to see me?" Maeve:"Yes Southpaw I need to ask a favor" Me:"What us it?" Maeve:"I wan't to come with you on your Journey" Chapter 2: A fresh start. Me:"Wait what?Isn't that against reglations?" Maeve:"Regulations say you can have atleast 3 travelling partners." Me:"Fine whatever I'll give you half an hour to pack before I leave" Maeve:"Good meet me right here" To pass time I played fetch with Aura.It's different to play fetch with a Dragon because you have to throw it really high for it to work.After about 10 minutes I climbed up to a Tree branch and went over my equipment. Food- Check Extra clothing- Check Backpack- Check Map- Check Canteen- Check Armor- Check Sword- Check Shield- Check Ah and finally my Ring.Now it may sound dumb but this Ring is worth more than anything in the world to me.Except maybe my Sword.Both are my Father's before the...accident...Why out of everyone on Terron did he have to go?Anyways my Sword has a Copper colored blade with a Golden Hilt.The Copper color comes from a mix of many metals such as Gold,Silver,Steel,Iron,and Platinum,with slight enchantments.I looked at my tattoo again.I tend to do that when I'm bored for some reason.Maybe it's the soft glow of the tattoo on my Hand or perhaps it's the reason that I'm able to bond with my Dragon.I looked up and Maeve came running back with her Equipment and...a one handed Ax? Me:"Woah where did you get that Ax?" Maeve:"I got it from the Armory." Me:"We have an Armory?" Maeve:"No WE dont anymore because were leaving...right now." Me:"Your so impatient." Maeve:*Rolls eyes* "Come on." We went over to the Gate. ???:Stop! Me:Woah what the*Falls over* ???:Good you didn't think you were leaving wihtout me did you? Me:Kora? Kora?:It's Kara,Southpaw! How do I describe Kara?Blonde hair,Brown eyes,and is a Wizard,a hybrid between elf and human.Like Me and Maeve she is Left Handed.She didn't come til later in the first year but were all good friends.Unfortunatly Conner doesn't appear to want to go.Connor is the guy who taught me Death.He is a good friend and stood up for me when the teacher said I would never make it. Me:So Connor isn't coming? Kara:No he's staying behind because he thought he was needed for something so he sent me down instead! Me:Well the more the Merryier I guess let's go. So we took our Dog-sized Dragons and walked outside of the Guild Hall where we spent a portion of our life.Next stop is the Town.I've been there before many times when going to get supplies.It's about a mile walk and sometimes rouge animals attack you but the place is magnificant when you get to see it.The terrain to the Village is a Jungle but once you leave the Town it slowly turns into a Savannah then a Dessert.I know because I've been placed on Guard duty out there.The Guild is very strict about the protection of Students and the Hall itself so every month they pick 15 people and send them to the town to Guard it from any attacks that could go to the guild.As we made are way to the twon I started a small conversation. Southpaw:Why do you wish to assist me on my journey? Maeve:Well your Reckless for one so you need assistance and two I want to see the the rest of Photis and maybe oneday the world. Southpaw:The World is completely wrecked only Photis and Umbria are fully intact when it comes to population and living conditions. Koro:He's right you know.I've seen the other Continents and there a mess! Southpaw:I would assume so the Orc Raids of the Second Era completly obliterated many Continents. Maeve:Yes anyways the town is up ahead isn't it? We came across the town at last.We had to discuss our next plans and figure out how to get through the Dessert.We went to a small Inn and ordered some food and drinks and I brought out my Map and we started discussing. Southpaw:Ah yes my Venison is here. Maeve:Enough about meat to planning. Southpaw:What?Oh yes*cough*Well the dessert is very hot. Maeve & Koro:We know! Southpaw:...And we need a good supply of Water to get across....Maeve? Maeve:What?...Oh no....You don't mean! Southpaw:*Nods* So if your wondering what we did it's simple.Make Maeve be the water source.We all had Canteens and she had Ice abilities so if you put Ice in a dessert it melts and becomes........That's right!Water!Good job kids....Wait what?Anyways we strolled across the Savannah for about an hour and eventually went into the Dessert....Things did not go as planned... Southpaw:I don't think we'll make it before Nightfall it's like a Six hour walk.We might have to set up camp toni.... ???:RRRRROOOAAARRR!!!! Koro:Please tell me that was one of the Dragons! Southpaw:I-I don't think... ???:YOU WILL NOT ACCOMPLISH YOUR JOURNEY YOUR LIFE ENDS TODAY. Southpaw:Didn't think so! ???:Prepare to die! Chapter 3:Mark of Death Southpaw:That voice!It cant be a- ???:Your right lad!I am a Phoenix!Sent by the Emperor of Blood! Southpaw:That's the guy leading the Rebellion! Phoenix:That's right kid!Since you show promise I will give you a chance:Surrender and I'll let you join the Rebellion or Die fighting! Southpaw:I'd rather die! Phoenix:Hmph fine.I offered you a chance.Prepare to di- Maeve:Shut up already! So the battle began.I drew my Sword and Shield and started throwing Lightning Bolts.He is Immune to fire after all.See here's the thing about Phoenix's.They hate Dragons and work for whoever is fighting against them.Sometimes we have to kill them just because they get too close to the Guild Hall for comfort.But why haven't they got his one yet?Maeve charged in with her Ax and slashed him in the wing.He didn't seem to care and shot a fireball at her.Koro couldn't do to much as she was a Life Elementist but she was able to communicate with some Animals that tried to help and she used her Wizard abilities to lift up rocks and throw them.Earth Magic.I for one got Aura to help me but we weren't enough to fight him.I swung my sword using different elements and Maeve tried Ice to block his attack while Koro used Earth Magic and healing to help us.It wasn't enough he regenerated after each attack.How was he doing it? Phoenix:Ha!The Emperor of Blood blessed me to never die!You can't kill me!It's not to late to become the Emperor of Blood's personal slaves! Southpaw:I'd rather taste death than become a slave to your puny leader! Maeve:Me neither!I'm with you Southpaw!Come on we can beat him! Koro:Um..Yeah..That's Right!We can beat him!...I'm sure... Phoenix:Then you leave me no choice...Die. ???:No they will not die today! Phoenix:Who was tha- A man came out from the shadows and slashed him across the neck.He wielded a Large Sword with a mask over his face and a Full sized Death Dragon.I thought he was Conner at first but Connor's Dragon was a teen like mine.He and his Dragon worked together and forced it to the Ground and killing it slowly. ???:Go! Southpaw:Who are you? ???:You can call me Dragonheart.Go I'll meet up with you later! Maeve:Come on Southpaw we got to get out of here! Southpaw:Yeah...Sure. We started running and I looked behind me.How was he still holding it down?Even a Master Death Elementist couldn't use it to that much effect right?Right?I looked forward again and kept running hearing the Phoenix's pleas.He called himself Dragonheart?Whoever he was he said he's meet up with us later.Eventually we ran out of range and decided to camp out for the night. Chapter 4:The Betrayal Later that day we made it to another town.Wasn't aware of the name just knew it was hot and the Middle of the desert.We all went to the Market and bought Meat and Fruit for a Filling Lunch.The strange thing though is that Kara has been acting really strange lately.Every few hours she would sneak out and run downtown.I decided to follow her after awhile and couldn't believe my eyes....She was conversing with the enemy!I went closer to hear the conversation. ???:Did the plan go well? Kara:Yes I was able to trick them into thinking there friend Nico told them to join me but in reality I killed him! Something ticked inside me but I didn't blow my cover.I had to hear the rest of the conversation. ???:Yes well did you get any info? Kara:They are trying to cross the desert and will be leaving early morning tomorrow. ???:Well then looks like there Journey will be cut short. Kara:Indeed. Ok now I couldn't stand to listen any further.Kara was a traitor and I had to take her down.But how?Then something clicked inside my head.Unfortunatly I never listen to myself and I jumped out of Cover. Southpaw:You are a traitor to the Dragon's Guild and you are both under arrest! ???:I thought you said nobody was following you! Kara:He wasnt!He must have...SOUTHPAW!!! Southpaw:That's me! I charged at them and slashed my sword at the Mystery Man. ???:AGH!!! Kara:Captain!You'll pay for this Southpaw but not now another day. Southpaw:What are you talking about?Get over here and fight me Kara! Kara:Sorry kid maybe some other time. ???:RRRROOOOAAARRRRR Then I saw the worst thing.Her Dragon swooped down and attacked her.It must have known she was a traitor.But then she...she...she just killed it....Straight up killed it....The Sacred bond was broken.... Southpaw:You monster!I'LL KILL YOU!!! I charged her but she swept me away easilly. Kara:Like I said some other time kid.Right now the Emperor of Blood calls me! Mist came and she suddenly vanished...Kara was a traitor?I had to tell Maeve.I ran back to the Inn where we were staying and I bumbed into someone...A human. ???:Hey kid what's the rush. Southpaw:I fear the world is in Danger I need to get back to town! ???:I heard fighting and a Roar what happened? Southpaw:The Skeleton Legion has attacked. Chapter 5:A new Ally. As we ran to the town we heard shouting and screaming and we knew it was under attack.We had to stop them we just had too. Southpaw:*Whistles and Aura comes over*Alright um...What's your name? ???:Eric Dovoth. Southpaw:Alright Eric I'll take the left side of town and you take the Right my Dragon Aura here will provide Air Support. Eric:Got it. Southpaw:Good luck out there. Eric:You too. We split up and Aura went to the Skies and starting circiling.I chose the left side because that was where the Inn is and I had to see if Maeve was ok.I made my ways hacking and Slashing at the Rebels sometimes I needed to use the Elements to aid me but I didn't neccasarily need Aura to get through to the Inn so he stayed near Eric mostly.Finally after around 5 minutes he made it to the Inn and ran inside.Two people fell down the stairs turned into Ice.I knew from that moment Maeve was ok and she walked down the stairs. Maeve:Southpaw what's going on? Southpaw:No time to explain.We got a Mercenary named Eric that needs our assistance lets go! Maeve:Alright. We ran to the Right side of town and I realized their numbers had thinned allot and the Town Guard had gotten involved in the fight. Guard:You kid!What are you doing out here? Southpaw:I am Southpaw and this is Maeve were part of the Dragon's Guild. Guard:Well don't just stand there help us fight! Southpaw:Alreay was planning it sir. We charged into battle taking them down and madde our way to Eric who was in good shape with only saml bruises and wounds he seemed to be handling himsef pretty well so we decided to help the rest of the town with 1 or 2 guards near him.We drove them out in no time at all and I went over to check on Eric. Southpaw:You can handle yourself pretty well Eric.Where did you learn those Swordsman skills? Eric:My dad taught them to me.He was part of the Royal Guard at a time. Southpaw:I see...Hey have you ever been interested in travelling? Eric:Well actually I have. Southpaw:Here I'll cut you a deal.I am on the Sacred Quest of the Dragon's Guild so I will be going all around Photis.We even get to fight the Emporer of Blood if we get lucky. Eric:I'll consider your request. Southpaw:Alright I'll come see you in a few hours. I walked around the town helping with Damage and removing the bodies.Eventually I came back to Eric to see his Decision Southpaw:Well have you made up your mind yet? Eric:Yes.I will join you on your quest.It's much better than Mercenary Work. Southpaw:Alright.Pack what you need and meet us by the town border. I collected Maeve and the Two Dragons and we gave Kara's Dragon a proper burial. Southpaw:May his Spirit protect the town from this point on. Maeve:Indeed. Guard:We have decided to make his Burial site a Sacred grounds. Southpaw:Thank you.We must be going know but may the The ones before watch over you. We all gathered at the Town border ready to continue through the Desert. Southpaw:You guys ready? Maeve:Yep Eric:Let's go. So we then continued our Journey throuh the Desert to the City.Unfortunatly we ran into Trouble along the way... Chapter 6:To the City The city we were heading for was known as Steam City one of the Five Major Cities in Photis.It was said to be built by the Cetea a race that went extinct 3 Eras ago.They are also said to be the Ancestors of all 3 Races,Humans,Elven,and Wizards.Although no one knows anything about them other than the Dragonking who has lived for many Eras and seen many things.Maybe when I become a Dragon Master I could ask him about it... Southpaw:Steam City...So Ancient...So much history Eric:Yes indeed,I have been here once before I became a Mercenary. Southpaw:You have? Eric:Yes when I was in the Photis Guard I was stationed here for a bit before having to go back to my Town. Southpaw:Very Interesting. Maeve:Is it just me or is something wrong with that city? Eric:I don't see it. Southpaw:She's right.There is some disturbance... ???:RRUUUNNN!!!! A kid in the Standard Dragon's Guild Fire Uniform ran right by us.He was a Wizard with Blue Hair,Brown eyes and a Broken staff.His Dragon was really injured and looked like it had trouble flying. Southpaw:Hold on who are you and what happened? ???:I am Leo Magnus and the Skeleton Legion has attacked Steam City!Took down it's Guild hall!Only a few Elementist and Guards are left. Southpaw:I see.Leo you can run if you want but I for one am gonna fight. Maeve:Your Crazy! Southpaw:No...No I'm not*Runs off toward the City* Eric:I'm going with him!*Follows* Leo:Are they insane? Maeve:Yes...yes they are...But I better go with them... Leo:*Nods his head*Ok I'm with you. I ran off into the City.Wasn't long before I ran across some scouts.Took them out,easy.But I knew that I had bigger challenges ahead and stronger enemies.As me and Eric ran toward the City Maeve and Leo caught up with us. Southpaw:I thought that we were crazy! Maeve:You are but if your going I'll have to save you. I nodded my head.No need to get into an argument at a time like this.We charged toward the City.Me and Maeve commanded our Dragons to help fight while Leo told his to stay behind it didn't need to take anymore damage.It still was persistant and came anyways.We cleared the gate first then split up Me and Eric went West toward the Guardhouse and Maeve and Leo went East toward the Guild hall.We fought our way through and saw the guards were still holding the perimeter. Guard:Who are you? Southpaw:This is Eric Dovoth and I'm Southpaw. Guard:Eric?Hurry this way we can still save this city! Southpaw:Know him? Eric:Possibly. I didn't ask anymore questions it wasn't the time for that.We held the perimeter a little longer and then a few of us decided to march foward while the other guards held the perimeter.Our first thought?Run to the Castle and see if their Jarl was alright.We had to push through many blocks and their were Rebels on every one of them.We lost around 2-3 Guards by the time we actually made it to the Caste.Luckily a few Royal Guards were theree still defending the Entrance.We met up with us and had small talk. Royal Guard:Who are these people? Guard:This one is Southpaw from the Dragon's Guild on his Sacred Journey.The other one is Eric Dovoth... Royal Guard:I need to hear no more.Help us take back the city! Southpaw:What about your Jarl? Royal Guard:Minor Injuries but we still have most of our men and he's still alive! Southpaw:Good can I speak with your Captain? Guard Captain:I heard you.I'll send a few of my Men with you.Just take back this city we'll defend the Jarl!Now go! We ran off into the City with around 6 Guards left and 10 Royal Guards.So that's 18 of us.We made it to the Center of the town with few casualties so far and met up with Maeve,Leo,and the remaining Elementist.We also met a Militia group with a few members left. Southpaw:Ok here's the plan... Elementist:Who placed you in charge? Militia:Yeah!Your just a Teenager your have no right to lead us! Southpaw:I.... Guard:Captain's orders.This kid is on his Sacred Journey and has much combat and leadership experiance. I mouthed thank you and he just nodded. Southpaw:So here's the plan we Split up into 4 Groups.A mix of Guild Members,Militia and Guard.Go in all 4 Directions of the town and slowly take it back.If that fails we go to Plan B. Militia:What's Plan B? Southpaw:You'll know when it happens.Alright everyone into your groups! Everyone split into groups and we continued to go through the VIllage.Luckily we didn't need a Plan B because all went well.We drove them out fairly fast and the rest either died fighting a hopeless battle or surrendered.After that Me and Eric went back to the Castle with the remaining Royal Guard and the Captain approached us. Guard Captain:I told the Jarl about what you did.He said he wanted to see you. Southpaw:Me?Ok. He led me through the Courtyard and into the Throne Room.The Jarl sat there waiting for me.He has a Scar across his face and his Robe looked like he was in a Sword fight and was using it as Armor which was probably true.But his appearance...was he a..... Southpaw:You wanted to see me sir? Jarl:Yes you are Southpaw correct?I am Jarl Goldenclaw and one of the last Cetea in all of Terron. Southpaw:That's Amazing!I never thought I would meat a Cetea before! Jarl Goldenclaw:Yes well you did good on taking back the city and I would like to reward you with all the Supplies you need on your journey and if you ever come back Access to the Castle.You are a Nobleman here and a Brave Warrior.You will always be welcome here if anything happens Southpaw:Thank you sir. Jarl Goldenclaw:Guards resupply him and his crew!They have a long Journey ahead of them.Good Luck on your quest hero. Southpaw:Good luck with rebuilding the city. We were resupplied with Medicine,Food,Water and Fresh clothing.There was a small party celebrating our Victory and we left with Cheers and Fireworks behind us.We had a long Journey like the Jarl said and we best get going now while things were still calm.Leo also decided to join us for a bit on our quest until we got to the next city we gladly accepted him in.And so we left the City and went down the road.What would lye ahead of us?Who would we face next?All in good time and patience my friend. Chapter 7:The Quest continues We spent the night in an Inn outside of the City then the next moring we had Breakfast and continued.As we were about to leave a girl stopped us.She was an Elf and had Brown Hair and Gray Eyes and wore the Dragon's Guild official unifrom. Girl:So your the Saviours of Steam City? Southpaw:Yes and you are? Girl:I am Calypso a Mixed Elementist I was suppose to start my Sacred Journey then the Skeleton Legion stopped me.So I just wanted to say...Thanks. Southpaw:Your Welcome.Anyways I'm Southpaw...Or that's what I referred as,This is Maeve,That's Eric,And that's... Calypso:Oh I know Leo.Anyways since were both going in the same location may I join you? Southpaw:Um....I guess. Calypso:Awesome!Lets go! So we headed off on the trail with our Dragons...and Eric...and continued our Journey.To get to the last City on the Quest which is before Death Mountain we have to go through 3 towns and large pieces of land...It was not a stroll through the park.So we walked across a Savannah with nothing but a few wolf attacks and Bandit Camps.Too Easy.We also came across Trade Carvans once in awhile and bought Supplies off of them.Other times we saw Travellers and Soldiers on Patrol or being Relocated.We saw a Mountain Range in the Far distance and a River which we used to fill up our Canteens.Then we finally after so long came upon the first town.But something was strange about it.Instead of regular Photis Guards it had Skeleton Legion Guards...Which menat they were expanding into the City. Southpaw:This is not good...in any way. Maeve:What are we gonna do?They'll see us in our Uniforms! Southpaw:Ok I got a plan.But it will be Violent. BOOK IS CANCELLED Gallery Omega.jpg|Southpaw in his Armor. Leomagnus.jpg|Leo Magnus Category:Blog posts